Fate Challenger Fic
by general ironox
Summary: I got a few story Fate idea but don't had time to write. So I want to share it to anyone interest


**I don't own Star War or Fate seriers.**

 **Well I bring you a challenger fic.**

 **What if Uryuu target Shirou house and use his family blood to summon Caster . And when Caster monster summon attack him Shirou had some how summon a extra servant. And that servant is a character from Star War**

* * *

"Hmm hmmm..." the young murderer hummed softly as he drew the circle in blood, beside him was a cowering child with tears in his amber golden eyes and his red hair splashed with dried blood.

"Hey kid." The murderer called out. "This blood's getting dry so let's add some fresh blood!" he said with an unnerving smile as he squatted over him with a knife. As the Child trembled in fear, unwilling to make a sound as the killer cut him up and squeezed the blood out of him. Causing the killer to laugh insanely as he finished his circle before following the tattered pages of the book he picked up from the shelf.

"Fill fill fill – uh, four times or five? Fill fill fill fill fill… ah, that makes five times!" The monster beamed, and began taunting his young victim. He didn't notice the summoning circle behind him beginning to glow a soft golden light…

A pale and wrinkled face with a pair of large fish like eyes and greasy cheeks and a think mouth appeared behind him as Ryūnosuke turned to see the man and was reminded of a painting from Munich. His garments were also odd as his tall figure was wrapped in a folded robe decorated with luxurious latches made of precious metals. Hell, his entire style looked like a "Evil Magician" from a manga.

"Are you my master?" the figure in front of him asked.

"U-um, y-yeah..." Uryuu stated as he shook himself out of his stupor to address the being in front of him. "If that's what you want to call it, I guess."

"Then our contract is completed, then." The figure stated as he brought his imposing figure to bear as he turned to face his new Master "I, Servant Caster, shall fight for you and we shall win this Holy Grail War!"

"Uhm...Holy Grail...War?" Uryuu questioned in confusion as his face went blank. "Anyways." he continued on with a rather menacing smile, gesturing to his bound captive that was gazing at the pair with an expression of pure terror "Want a snack? I'm sure this kid's going to make a good meal for you!"

The other man, with a face as expressionless as a mask, gauged the tied kid and Ryūnosuke. Feeling anxious, Ryūnosuke couldn't tell by the silence if his words and intentions had hit home. Maybe that was asking for too much. After all, who decided if demons ate children or not?

Silently, the man pulled a book from a pocket of his robe. The bulky book appeared to be an antique treasure from an ancient era. No doubt it was some kind of tool to the demon. Ryūnosuke also noticed in one glance what the cover was made of.

"Ah, cool! That's human skin, right?" Ryūnosuke stated as he recognized it because he once tried to put up a lamp shade with human skin peeled off of a victim. Eventually, he got discouraged at his poor handicraft midway, but he can't help but respect the one who has achieved a similar work through the end.

Caster casted only a glance at Ryūnosuke, ignored his compliment and gently opened the book, his hand rapidly flipping through the pages. He then muttered one or two words that made no sense, and as if it was enough, closed the book before putting it back in his pocket.

"...?" He soon left Ryūnosuke, Caster then walked toward the boy rolled up on the floor. At the strange events that had kept happening, the boy winced harder as if death was inevitable, trying to crawl away from him.

Looking at the child in such a state, the man suddenly appeared to be full of compassion and kindness, which startled Ryūnosuke. What does that mean? "…You have nothing to be afraid of, my boy." Caster said kindly unlike what his appearance suggested. The child looked at Caster questioningly.

As a reply, Caster gave a smiling nod, bending toward the boy and extending his hands to the child, gently untying his ropes and gag.

"Can you stand?" Caster questioned and as a sign of encouragement patted the child on the back as he helped him up.

Ryūnosuke obviously had no doubt the man was a devil, but he was really dissatisfied with how he was treating the child. Is he actually going to let him live?

No matter how you looked at him, the man was not sane in the least. His features were off and the way that he looked reminded him of a corpse. Even his eyes were off in the same way his were. But apparently, he can be as kind and gentle as a Saint.

"Now, my boy, the door over there will lead you out of this room. Don't look around, walk straight ahead by yourself. Can you do that?" Caster questioned.

"... Yes..." The boy said quietly and at the boy's brave nod, the man responded with a bright smile, softly pushing him forward. The boy started walking lightly across the bloodstained living room, as he avoided looking at the corpses of both his parents and his sister as instructed.

"Hum, hey..." Ryūnosuke complained as he couldn't ignore it all, but the man quickly interrupted him with a hand sign. Overpowered, Ryūnosuke helplessly watched the kid escape.

The boy opened the door and stepped into the corridor. In front of him was the entranceway. His eyes drowned in fear until then were now shinning again in hope and relief.

But then the back of his mind called him to turn around, despite the door leading him to escape was in front him the boy turned back. And before him was an indescribable life form, or rather, a living creature stand in front the boy.

His body trembled as the sight of the creature, his mind screaming to run away from that creature but his body refusal to respond. The boy looked to the creature moving towards him furiously and the boy could only think how he was going to reunite with his family and how he will die.

"SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE ME!" The boy suddenly screamed.

The Holy Grail…It is a powerful artifact made by three incredibly powerful Magus families aided by Kaleidoscope himself. It had the power to call upon Heroic Spirits from the Throne of Heroes across space and time due to Kaleidoscope's influence. The desperate cry for help from the terrified child reached the Throne of Heroes, causing many of its inhabitants to stir in response to the cry of a child begging for help. Including Heroes from a galaxy far away.

"SAVE ME!" the boy cried out.

They heard the call clearly, they were not Heroic Spirits because they didn't do anything. Many have seen them but do not know them. Yet they are famous yet infamous. They were saviors as much as they were avengers or even destroyers. But they still remembered their duty, their purpose! So, they answered the call.

Before the abomination could even touch the boy, its body was burnt into nothing by a blue beam of light, as the boy looked to see his savior.

The figure was clad head to toe in white armor with a blue mark on his helmet, while parts of his shoulder armor was yellow, a grey skirt attached to the figure's belt, the warrior holding two pistol-like weapons in the warrior's hands.

Upon confirmation of the creature's death, the figure turned to the boy. "I am Legion for we are many, Servant Legion has heeded your call, are you the master?" Legion soon asked.

* * *

Servant: Legion

True Identity: Clone Trooper

Master: Shirou

Alignment: Lawful Neutral

Strength - B

Endurance - B

Agility - B

Mana - C

Luck: B

Noble Phantasm - A+

Personal Skills

Battle Continuation: B

Bravery: B

Charisma: D

Riding: B

Eye of Mind: B

Military Tactics: A

Noble Phantasms

Grand Army of the Republic: A+

Legion can summon every unit from Grand Army of the Republic from the Walker to the many type clone trooper. Each of them are Heroic Spirit of they own right

* * *

 **I admit that there not many fic Star war/ Fate. and I like the Clone Trooper. I like them when the first time watch attack of the clone when I were kid.**

 **The Clone Trooper here is collection of every clone trooper exist. At first I plan Shirou to summon captain Rex. But then I thought that in Star War Galaxy almost everyone don't know the name of the clone trooper. They only see them as the army to protect they home world during the clone war or destroy they home world during the rise of Galactic Empire. But I give Legion few think of most know clone trooper. His helmet had blue marking represent for Captain Rex, His shoulder armor had yellow color represent for commander Cody and the grey Kama** **represent for commander Wolf.**

 **Legion Noble Phantasms Grand Army of the Republic. allo him summon every clone trooper in the army like 501st Legion, 212th Attack Battalion to many Specialized clone trooper like ARC, Clone commando, Clone assassins . He also can accept many vehicles beem use by the Grand Army like Speeders, AT-TE**

 **What bio of the servant is from what see fit you guy can changer it if you want but the** **Noble Phantasms had to stay the same.  
**

 **I also had two** **challenger fic**

 **Fate Stay Night/Nurarihyon no Mago: What if Shirou identity are Rikuo Nura, the grandson of Nurarihyon.**

 **Fate Stay Night/ Destiny: Which Shirou been revied and become Guardian**

 **I will write the two** **challenger late. But you guy interest to write it feel free pm to me.  
**


End file.
